Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: First Class
by Fictionstv
Summary: In 1942, the Green Ranger emerges on the side of the Empire of Japan against Allied Forces. After a number of defeats, the Allies turn to five unlikely heroes to oppose the Green Ranger and win the Pacific War. In their struggle, the Rangers will have to face divisions of nationality, race, and gender while facing their greatest foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**First Class **

On December 7th, 1941, Japanese forces attacked Pearl Harbor starting the Pacific War between the United States and the Empire of Japan. On June 5th, 1942 at the Battle of Midway, the Japanese suffered a decisive defeat by the Americans. From this point on, the Japanese were on the defensive as the Allies continued their advance. One man challenged the Allies supremacy. He was the Green Ranger.

**July 1942, Imperial Palace Tokyo**

A young and accomplished Japanese Army Major walked briskly through the Imperial Palace towards the Emperor's headquarters. As he walked, a number of guards shouted at him to stop. At first they tried to tackle him to the ground but as they came closer to him, they were thrown against the walls. The Major easily defeated all of his attackers in hand-to-hand combat. Any punch or kick against him seemed to bounce off him unable to impact his skin or uniform. Finally, the guards threatened to fire at him.

"Halt or we will open fire!" the guards shouted at him.

"Go ahead," the Major said in a bored tone.

The two guards raised their Arisaka bolt-action rifles and fired on him. There was a sudden green flash of light as the bullets disintegrated before hitting the Major. The two guards stared at the Major stunned and were tossed aside before they could reload.

The Major kicked open the doors and strolled through the war headquarters where the highest ranking officers discussed war strategy. "How dare you come in here!" one Colonel shouted at him. The Major ignored his superior officer and walked towards the Emperor's office. The officers could do nothing as he walked past them.

Finally, the Major reached the Emperor's private office and closed the door behind him. The Emperor had his back to the Major as he entered as if expecting him. The Major came closer and then knelt down before the Emperor.

"We have awakened a great power and Japan will fall at this rate. Give me permission to use the ancient power. Allow me to be the Empire's champion," the Major said.

There was a long pause and then the Emperor unlocked a wooden box. He turned to face the Major and in turn the Major looked down at the floor. The Emperor stood up and held a long scythe bladed sword in front of himself. The Major held up his hands and received the sword into his hands.

"Go," the Emperor said and then turned away.

The Major nodded resolved and then quickly left the room.

Upon exiting the Emperor's private office, he was stopped by a familiar presence. He turned to face the Empress. Immediately, he bowed respectfully to her and then raised his head. The Empress eyed the sword the Major held in his right hand.

"Use the power wisely, Takeru," the Empress said informally.

"I shall, my Empress," Takeru bowed his head once again.

* * *

**Solomon Islands**

An American fleet of heavy cruisers, cruisers, and destroyers stationed themselves off Savo Island. In the night, a Japanese fleet went for the attack. Takeru was on the bridge of one of the warships as it came closer to the oblivious American fleet.

Taking out his dagger, Takeru began playing the flute. The Captain and his officers looked on disdainfully at Takeru. "He will surely give away our position," they said to themselves.

There was a sudden noise in the water as waves began hitting the Japanese warships with intensity. Takeru looked on as a large structure began to rise from the ocean. The Japanese sailors watched in awe as the creature's head appeared above the water and then eventually its entire body. It had the face of a dragon with a horn on its head, a humanoid body, and thick legs to carry the intense weight, and a large hydraulic tail in the back. The Japanese fleet kept its distance as the mechanical monster rose from the waters.

Takeru smiled at his success. "Dragon King! I command you to destroy the enemies of Japan!" Takeru ordered.

The Dragonzord marched towards the unsuspecting American fleet. "That thing will give away our element of surprise," the Captan said bitterly. "Move into position," he ordered.

The Japanese ships moved alongside the Dragonzord to get to the American fleet first. Successfully reaching the American fleet first, the Japanese fleet fired.

"We do not need your mechanical monster when we have Japanese ships," the Captain said to Takeru.

"You may have reached the target before my Dragon but had you kept back there would be no casualties" Takeru replied.

The American fleet was at a disadvantage but fired back against the Japanese. The two fleets scored hits on the other with neither side backing off. Takeru continued to play his dagger flute sending the Dragonzord towards the American fleet. The Dragonzord roared and then pointed its fingers at the American fleet. Missiles suddenly appeared on its fingertips and then fired. American ships suddenly exploded in great fireballs from the impact. The Japanese captain watched stunned as the Dragonzord's strike did more damage than his entire fleet.

The Dragonzord swung its tail hitting a heavy cruiser. The tail spun as it hit slicing into the hull. The tail went along the side of the cruiser's hull causing explosions as it ripped through the armor like tin-foil. The heavy cruiser immediately began sinking. The Dragonzord fired again destroying more American ships. In the darkness, the Americans only saw the demonic red eyes of the Dragonzord as it approached.

* * *

Takeru took the next step of informing command that he would face the Americans alone at Guadalcanal Island in the Solomon Islands. Command eagerly allowed him to believing it would be a suicide mission. Takeru appeared on the beach without the use of a boat and went looking for the American Marines already on the island. Upon seeing the enemy, Takeru activated his belt that held his power coin.

In a sudden flash of green light, Takeru became the Green Ranger. His suit appeared translucent allowing one to see his face through his helmet. His suit appeared as pure energy as opposed to a physical suit of armor. Over his shoulders and chest was a golden shield, his hands were covered in white gloves, his boots were white, and his belt held three weapons: his dagger, sword, and pistol.

Through his visor he was able to identify targets and sense their energy levels. In a surprise attack, Takeru fired on the Marines with his sword and dagger together. The Marines immediately opened fire even as beams of green light went through their camp. The bullets merely bounced off his suit sparking as they did. Marine threw grenades, but Takeru was unharmed by them.

Using his sword, he placed the tip in the ground. The bullets and grenades on the Marines suddenly exploded killing several men and wounding many others. Takeru aimed his pistol at the Marines and fired beams of light into their chests and heads killing many more. Desperate, the Marines tried to hit Takeru with their rifles and anything they could get a hold of. Their objects bounced off him without effect. As he got closer to them, Takeru sliced into the Marines with his sword and dagger killing and wounding as many as he could.

Stunned by this new enemy, the Marines retreated back. Takeru powered up his gloved hands and fired a sphere of pure green energy creating a fireball where the Marines were. As soon as he had arrived, Takeru disappeared.

* * *

US Headquarters took the appearance of the Green Ranger seriously. "The men in the field report a Japanese soldier in a green suit. He is immune to all means of warfare and harnesses the power of light against our troops. There have been several reports of these raids in the Solomon Islands," a staff officer reported.

"This kind of technology doesn't exist," the General said confused.

"We have been unsuccessful in identifying him," another staff officer said.

"Can we be sure he is even Japanese?" the General asked.

"Yes, Sir. He is engaging us in a strategic manner to defend Japanese positions."

"We will wipe out all Japanese positions on the island. That will nail him," the General said.

* * *

In another naval engagement, Takeru morphed into the Green Ranger and played the flute on his dagger. The Dragonzord arose on the side of the Japanese. American pilots were initially stunned by the skyscraper tall mechanical beast but then quickly engaged. Bombs hit near the Dragonzord but did not affect it. American pilots fired machine guns at the Dragonzord but it merely bounced off its armor. The Dragonzord swiped at the planes with its small hands but was too far from them.

"What good is your monster if it cannot destroy these planes?" a skeptical Admiral asked Takeru.

"You destroy the planes with anti-aircraft fire. I will take care of the enemy's ships," Takeru replied.

With his dagger flute, Takeru directed the Dragonzord to fire on the American ships. Missiles from its finger tips hit a destroyer blasting it apart. American ships fired back against the Dragonzord but could not get through its armor. Green energy fired from the Dragonzord's mouth blasting another ship with fire. Despite these successes, the Dragonzord was too far away to attack the US Aircraft carriers over the horizon.

On the Pacific Ocean near the Solomon Islands, Takeru called upon the Dragonzord. The giant mechanical monster arose from the ocean near an American aircraft carrier, battleship and destroyer. The Dragonzord fired missiles at the carrier hitting its gasoline and munitions compartments. The carrier exploded and sank from the hit. The destroyer was also hit and immediately sank. The battleship fired its powerful guns at the Dragonzord but didn't penetrate its armor. The Dragonzord fired at the battleship nearly sinking it as well.

In October at the Battle of Santa Cruz Islands, Takeru sent the Dragonzord into battle against the American fleet. Missiles from the Dragonzord hit the _USS Hornet _and_ USS Enterprise_ sinking one and severely damaging the other. The Japanese claimed victory as the Americans were forced to retreat. In November at the Battle of Tassafaronga, eight Japanese destroyers and the Dragonzord attacked an American cruiser fleet sinking one cruiser and severely damaging three others.

* * *

Despite their best efforts, the Japanese high-command couldn't stop news of the Green Ranger reaching the Japanese public. The Green Ranger became an immediate sensation in Japan although no one knew his true identity except high-ranking officers.

During the campaign, a high-ranking officer let it slip in a cable the identity of the Green Ranger. American code breakers deciphered the message and gave it to American high-command.

"So, he is a man after all," Gen. Douglas MacArthur remarked.

* * *

Japanese bombers rained fire on Darwin, Australia to shake their resolve. Smoke and fire was everywhere from the bombs. In an Australian radio headquarters, a young brunette was sending off communications on the attack. The Japanese bombers finally ended communications in the city forcing them to stop. Going outside, the young woman looked upon the burning city.

"Lieutenant Hart, we must leave now," a fellow officer told her.

"Leave to where?" Kimberly Hart wondered.

Suddenly, she disappeared in a flash of pink energy and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Lee Scott was an American Marine Captain leading the charge on a Solomon Island beach. They were facing heavy opposition from Japanese troops who were willing to fight to the last man. The Marines had superior weaponry and equipment, but the Japanese had great sacrificial will. Captain Scott knew it wouldn't be easy leading his men in the front. In the fight, his life flashed before his eyes as a grenade was thrown towards his men. Instinctively, he went for the grenade to cover it up. The grenade exploded just as red energy flashed. His men looked around and saw no sign of their Captain. Assuming that he had been vaporized by the grenade, they gave the large hole in the ground a salute before moving onward.

British Air Force Lieutenant William Cranston was in a spy plane looking over Japanese positions on the Solomon Islands when suddenly his cockpit was filled with blue energy. His body disappeared leaving his flight gear inside the cockpit. The plane lost control and fell into the ocean.

Petty Officer Third Class Zachary Taylor was a cook on a US Destroyer during the campaign. Like all the other Black sailors, he was kept from officer positions and combat zones. He did his job well despite being disgruntled by how he was being treated. Suddenly, a torpedo hit the ship's munitions compartment. The explosion ripped through the ship and headed directly toward Taylor's position. Just as the explosion was to hit him, he disappeared in the smoke.

In battle for China, Trini Kwan was a nurse for Chinese forces resisting the Japanese. In the field, she had to deal with the worst of injuries. Many died horribly from their wounds and there was nothing she could do to save them. She knew that despite her being a nurse she was not safe from the Japanese. A sniper fired at her. The bullet went straight for her head, but she disappeared in a flash of yellow light just before the bullet could hit her.

* * *

Five flashes of red, blue, black, yellow, and pink light appeared in a cave of unknown origin. The five looked around and at each other in astonishment. Zach saw Trini's bloody uniform and took a step back in alarm. "Jap?" he wondered.

Jason immediately pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her head. "She's Chinese, you idiots," Kimberly shouted.

Jason stared at Trini for a few moments, looked at her uniform, and then put his pistol down. "My mistake," he admitted.

Trini simply gave him a blank look. "She probably can't speak English," William figured.

"You're British Royal Air Force," Jason identified as he put his pistol away.

"Yes, Sir," William answered. "You look like you've been to hell and back," William said upon looking at Jason's dirty and torn uniform.

"I was on the beach with my men when I found myself here," Jason said resentfully.

"Does anyone know why or how we got here?" Zach asked frustrated.

"We're probably in a cave on one of the islands," Jason figured. "You shouldn't be here," Jason said to Zach.

"And why is that?" Zach asked offended.

"It's Sir to you," Jason corrected. "You don't belong on the beaches. That looks like a very clean navy uniform. Let me guess? Cook?"

Zach stared Jason down. "I wasn't given a choice, Sir. Were you?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I volunteered. I know you didn't, draftee," Jason said disrespectfully.

Zach and Jason nearly went to blows before William broke them up. "We need to figure out how we got here and find a way to get back to our units," he said rationally.

"I was in Darwin when I found myself here. It's impossible to travel that far in an instant," Kimberly brought up.

Trini ignored the four and looked around the cave. She came across a box with five gold coins inside. Each coin had the engraving of a creature on it. Cautiously, she touched a coin creating an intense reaction. There was a white flash of light as an old man appeared before her. He was wearing white robes, his skin was pale, and he was bald. He smiled warmly at the fearful Trini.

"Welcome to my sanctuary," he said to her in Chinese.

Trini smiled as she understood him. The other four noticed the old man in the cave and stopped bickering. "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" Jason demanded of the old man.

"You have a strong attitude. You are well suited as the leader," the old man remarked.

"Leader of what?" Jason asked impatiently.

"The Power Rangers," the old man said simply.

"We're not rangers, old man," Zach piped up.

"The power rangers have existed for thousands of years to defend the Earth against evil. I have chosen you five to end the evil the Green Ranger has brought," the old man said.

"The Green Ranger?" Zach wondered.

"He's referring to a Japanese soldier with unusual powers," William answered him.

"Indeed, there were once six coins created by an ancient being. I was given five of the six coins to be given to exceptional individuals. The sixth coin is in possession of this man. The power coins were never to be used to attack, only to defend the innocent," the old man continued.

"Why us?" Zach asked.

"I can sense potential in all of you based off your life experiences. Jason, you are a natural leader of men. William, you are an expert in the latest technology. Zachary, you are motivated to prove yourself to others. Kimberly, you desire to protect your family," the old man said. He then turned to Trini. "You desire to avenge what you have lost," he said sadly. Even though he spoke in English, Trini was able to understand him.

"I give you the gift of understanding," the old man said to Trini. Immediately, she could understand English as if it were her native tongue.

"Give me this power, and I will serve you," Trini said in English awestruck at the old man.

The old man smiled at her. "I am not a god. I am Zordon of Eltar, and I am here to bring peace to your shattered world."

"There's no need for five rangers. Just give me a coin, and I will defeat this man by myself," Jason said.

"You will not succeed against him alone. He has greater experience and power than you. You will only defeat him together," Zordon said.

"Then give me the five coins so the US military can decide who the best people to use it should be," Jason argued.

"I have already chosen the five," Zordon smiled gently.

"Two women and a negro do not belong on this team," Jason said.

"Maybe a hot-headed Marine doesn't belong on this team," Zach said angrily.

Jason merely smirked at Zach infuriating him even more. Jason then turned to William. "No offense, but I think only the United States should have this power."

"We are allies remember, Sir," William replied politely.

"The coins are bound to you all. No one else may use them," Zordon told them. "You will succeed or fail as a team."

Zordon then took the box holding the five coins. "Each coin will give you the same powers as the Green Ranger. Your bodies will be invincible to all physical attacks, you will have powerful weapons at your disposal, and giant mechanical beasts to aid you," Zordon told them.

Zordon turned to Jason. "As the Red Ranger, your weapon will be a sword and your zord will be the powerful Tyrannosaurus," he said giving Jason the coin.

"As the Blue Ranger, your weapon will be the lance and your zord shall be the Triceratops," Zordon said to William.

Zordon then turned to Kimberly. "You will be the pink ranger, your weapon shall be the bow and arrow, and your zord is the pterodactyl."

Zordon then approached the disgruntled Zach. "You will be the black ranger and shall become a symbol for your people. Your weapon is the ax and your zord is the Mastodon."

Trini bowed her head as Zordon approached her with her coin. "You shall be the yellow ranger. Your weapons are the two daggers and your zord is the Saber-Toothed-Tiger."

Zordon then faced the group as a whole. "When you call upon your zords, you may bring them together to form one massive megazord that will provide you greater power together than apart," Zordon told them.

"I still don't understand how this all works," William said confused.

Zordon did not answer and suddenly the five were gone in flashes of light.

* * *

The five appeared on the _USS Enterprise_ deck shocking the aircrew personal. "How did we get here?" Kimberly wondered.

"This is the _USS Enterprise_. I recognize this ship," Jason said.

Looking around, they could see extensive damage to the hull where Japanese bombs had hit the ship. Navy military police immediately surrounded them. "Who are you? How did you get here?" they demanded.

"I am Captain Jason Lee Scott of the Marine Corp. We are not a threat. I do not know how we came to be here. I need to speak with the Captain of this ship," Jason said.

The MPs looked suspiciously at Trini. "Take her to the brig. The rest of you, come with me," the MP leader said.

"No, we all go together. She is a Chinese national and deserves respect," Jason insisted.

"In case you aren't aware, there are communists in China. She will be quarantined until we know her true allegiance, Captain," the MP said disdainfully.

The MPs took Trini away below deck leaving the remaining four behind. "Come this way," the MP leader told them.

The four of them stood at attention as the Captain of the ship entered the room. "Reports indicated you were killed in action. I looked over your file. You don't seem like the deserter type," the Captain said.

"Sir?" Jason wondered alarmed.

"All of you are technically AWOL unless you can come up with a good reason for why you are not at your current post," the Captain said of them. He then turned to William and Kimberly. "You are outside my jurisdiction but your commands have been notified that you are here."

"We can explain, Sir," William said.

"Explain it to me," the Captain allowed.

The four gave their report on what they experienced with Zordon and allowed the Captain to absorb the information. "This is ridiculous," he said.

"Your ship has been attacked by a giant mechanical dragon and your men have been killed by a man in a green suit," William pointed out.

"So, you're saying that all five of you now have this same power?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jason said confidently.

"Show me," the Captain requested.

The four looked at each other not certain how to use the power coins. Finally, Jason took his coin out in front of him and shouted "Tyrannosaurus!"

There was a red flash of light as he became the Red Ranger. His helmet was shaped to that of a Tyrannosaurus head, his suit was red and white, there was a pistol and a retracted sword hilt on his waist, his hands were gloved, and on his feet were white boots. His suit appeared translucent allowing the Captain to see Jason's face underneath the helmet. Jason looked around amazed by what he saw through his visor. He could see different wavelengths and spectrum.

The other three saw Jason become the Red Ranger and decided to also do the same. In an instant, there were three additional rangers in the room each with different weapons. William had two retracted lances on his belt, Zach had a retracted ax, and Kimberly had a folded bow on her waist. The Captain and his staff looked upon them in amazement.

"So, why were you chosen?" the Captain wondered.

* * *

Gen. Douglas MacArthur was smoking his pipe when a General on his staff briefed him on the situation. "So, we fight fire with fire," MacArthur considered.

"Only one of the five is battle capable, Sir. His name is Captain Jason Lee Scott of the Marine Corp. The others don't qualify," the General said.

"I see," MacArthur said as he looked over their file. "What an unusual group to give this kind of power to."

"All efforts to transfer the power to more capable personal have failed," the General added.

"Let us see if our Red Ranger is up to the challenge," MacArthur said.

* * *

Captain Scott was immediately placed in a combat zone to analyze his new powers. As before, he morphed into the Red Ranger and led a platoon into the jungles against the Japanese. As soon as they were hit, Jason took out his pistol to fire on Japanese positions. The pistol refused to work. "Is it broken?" Jason wondered. The pistol had just been tested the day before.

"Give me a rifle," Jason ordered one of his men.

As soon as he was handed the rifle, the bullets exploded ruining the weapon. Jason then started getting hit by enemy fire but the bullets merely sparked off his suit. Taking his sword, Jason charged the enemy. A sudden burst of energy sent Jason to the ground. The Green Ranger appeared with his dagger and sword ready.

Jason immediately took his pistol and fired on the Green Ranger. This time it fired but the energy beam was deflected off the Green Ranger's shield. Takeru retaliated by blasting the Red Ranger and his men behind him with energy from his sword. Their ammunition and grenades suddenly exploded killing scores of Jason's men.

Jason felt the pain of the blows but was amazed he wasn't killed. "So, there are now other Rangers. It will make no difference," Takeru said in English.

Jason took his sword and challenged Takeru in a duel. The two clashed, but Takeru had the advantage with his two blades. Jason's suit was hit several times with Takeru's blades. Jason had never been trained in fencing and was barely able to block any of the attacks. Takeru's punches and kicks were also damaging the suit. Jason fell to the ground weakened by the assault.

"You are alone?" Takeru asked. "That was a mistake," he said. Using his own pistol, he fired on Jason causing more damage to the suit.

Jason touched his belt and suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light leaving Takeru behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stood at attention as a Colonel chewed him out. "You left the battlefield leaving your men behind," the Colonel raged.

"I could not allow the enemy to acquire the technology, Sir," Jason said defensively. "I had to retreat."

"Marines never retreat, you understand," the Colonel shouted.

"Yes, Sir," Jason replied.

"Get out of my face," the Colonel dismissed him and then went to talk with other high-ranking officers. Jason felt defeated and ashamed as he went back to his camp. However, some of the guys complimented him on his charge.

"Better the Green Ranger fight you than a platoon. We would have been wiped out," one of the men said to him.

A flash of blue appeared near Jason's tent revealing William. "Sir, I think we should work together," he offered.

"How did you find me?" Jason asked perturbed.

"When I am in the suit, I can track where another Ranger is," William explained. "I can then transport myself to that location. I think it senses the energy coming from the coin."

"If that's true?" Jason wondered.

There was a sudden flash of green light as Takeru materialized. Jason immediately went for his pistol and fired at Takeru but the bullets merely sparked off his uniform. Marines ran over to the tent once they heard the gun shots. Once they saw Takeru, they took up any weapon they could find to fight him.

"So, you're the one I sensed," Takeru said to William.

"Your fight is with me," Jason said stepping forward.

"My fight is with all Allied forces. We were at war with Britain long before the Americans," Takeru pointed out.

"It's two against one," William said.

"I like those odds," Jason smiled.

"Wrong," Takeru said and then moved like a blur towards Jason punching him to the stomach. Jason fell over devastated.

"Triceratops!" William shouted and morphed into the Blue Ranger.

"Ryūjin!" (Dragon god) Takeru shouted and morphed into the Green Ranger.

The two circled each other with two weapons each. William twirled his lance weapons and got into a fighting stance. "You've been trained to fight with swords," Takeru remarked. "It is unfortunate you were not given the red coin."

William clumsily engaged Takeru with his lances and was easily blocked by Takeru's sword and dagger. After a few failed strikes, William put the lances together to form a long staff. Takeru dueled against William's staff and then split it in half with his sword. Takeru kicked William to the ground for emphasis.

Desperate, William fired at Takeru with his pistol. The beam deflected off the shield and caused the entire tent to light on fire. "My turn," Takeru said firing on William with his own pistol. William's suit sparked with energy discharges.

Jason got behind Takeru and put him in a headlock. "You challenge me without even being morphed? Brave but foolish," Takeru said.

Already, Jason could feel the burn of touching Takeru's suit. Takeru threw Jason off of him and pointed his pistol at him. Marines gathered around and fired on Takeru without effect. "Kill me," Jason said defiantly.

Takeru took out his sword to kill Jason but then stopped himself. "It is enough that I destroy your pride," he said and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

Zachary Taylor was in a state of limbo as the Navy discussed his newfound powers. He couldn't go back to just being a cook. On the other hand, he couldn't fight on the front lines either. The Generals discussed the situation behind closed doors.

"You can't have a negro on the front lines. It would hurt morale," one General said. "It's never been done before."

"It only hurts morale because your units have racist imbeciles," another General argued.

"I am dealing with reality, not fantasy," the General shot back.

"If a negro soldier were to perform well, how would the white soldiers respond to it?" one General considered. "Would it hurt their pride or inspire them?"

"It would open the door to racial integration. It's one thing if it's in an office in Pearl Harbor but these men have to live together in the field or on a ship."

"Can we transfer the power to a white soldier?"

"All attempts of transferring it to others have failed."

"Why don't we use him but never report it to the press who he is. We'll give them a fake name and a fake picture," another suggested.

"It's still a negro in the suit. God knows what he will do with that kind of power."

Zach did not overhear the conversation, but he did feel a certain vibe coming from the high brass. He wasn't wanted or appreciated. They had been trying for days to find a white replacement for him. Finally, he had enough. Using his coin, he said "Mastodon." Now, the Black Ranger, Zach teleported himself into the battle.

Disoriented at first, Zach took out a staff on his belt and saw it expand out to become an ax. Looking over the weapon, he saw that there was a canon on the end of the staff. Concealed inside his suit, the Marines didn't his identity. Seeing his opportunity for greatness, Zach ran with the rest of the Marines towards the Japanese. Upon finding the enemy, Zach pointed his ax and fired. The ax refused to fire at the enemy.

Dumbfounded, Zach aimed at the trees and the ground. The ax fired causing a massive explosion of energy. The Japanese fortifications were destroyed by the blasts even though they were not hit themselves. Treating his ax as a grenade launcher, Zach fired into the jungle. Japanese soldiers fired on Zach but their bullets did nothing to him.

"I feel invincible," Zach thought.

A green light suddenly appeared behind him. Zach turned around and immediately fired on Takeru. The blast stunned Takeru and brought him back a few feet. Zach went for another shot, but Takeru was ready for him. A black beam from Zach's ax was blocked by green light coming from Takeru's sword and dagger. The beam met in the middle and created an explosion. Zach fell to his feet while Takeru remained standing. The Green Ranger advanced on Zach slicing at him with his sword and dagger. Zach was not physically injured but felt the pain of the energy discharges on his suit. He could feel himself weakening with each blow. Zach crawled away from Takeru and took hold of his ax. Takeru lazily dodged as Zach swung at him with the ax. In a sudden flash, Takeru hit Zach twice to the chest devastating him.

Kicking the ax away, Takeru took Zach's helmet off revealing to everyone that he was black. Takeru laughed derisively upon seeing Zach's frustrated face. Takeru pointed his sword's tip at Zach's defiant face. He raised the sword high and then swung down an inch before hitting Zach's neck. Takeru stared at Zach's fearless face and then backed away.

He then turned to other Marines forming a perimeter around them. "Anyone dare to challenge me for this man's life?" Takeru mocked them.

The white Marines stared in shock as they saw Zach's face in the Black Ranger suit. Zach looked defiantly ahead not expecting any help. "Not one?" Takeru smiled amused.

One man then stepped forward placing his rifle on the ground. He took out a long knife and walked up to Takeru. He towered above Takeru and looked like a muscle building grunt. He spit derisively near Takeru's boot. "Fight me like a man. Get out of that clown suit," the Marine challenged.

"Very well," Takeru said demorphing.

Before the fight could begin, a blue and yellow flash of light appeared. Takeru eyed William and Trini as they materialized. "We will be your opponent, Major Takeru," Trini said in English.

"So, you know who I am?" Takeru asked ignoring the other Marines standing by.

"You led campaigns against my country. I will never forgive you," Trini said.

"So, your pitiful nation is represented by a woman? Very fitting," Takeru sneered. He walked up to them morphing into the Green Ranger. A sudden energy discharge sent the Green Ranger into the forest. William and Trini stared at Zach who was holding his ax canon.

"Morph!" he shouted at them.

William and Trini both morphed at the same time, "Triceratops, Saber-toothed Tiger!"

Zach put his helmet back on and went over to the two. "He's vulnerable on his side," Zach told them. The Green Ranger slowly walked back towards them.

"We cannot beat him in close combat. We use the zords," Trini said.

The Green Ranger watched as the three called upon their zords. The three giant mechanical beasts materialized on the island high above the trees. The trees and vegetation were blown away by the force of the zord's materialization.

The Japanese soldiers on the island watched in shocked amazement as the zords appeared on the island. Takeru took out his dagger and played the flute. The Dragonzord arose from the water and onto the beach. If on their own power, the three zords fired on the Dragonzord. The Triceratops fired two cannons on its back; the Saber-toothed Tiger fired a plasma canon on its back, and the Mastodon sprayed freezing mist on the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord fired missiles at the three zords creating fiery explosions all over the island. The zords withstood the damage.

"The zords shall answer to the strongest," Takeru said and advanced on the three rangers.

Putting the tip of his sword in the ground, the three rangers were suddenly hit with energy discharges. Takeru then leaped into the battle hitting all three rangers with his sword. Trini threw her daggers at Takeru but it merely bounced off his shield. Going for the presumed weakest, Takeru brutally sliced at Trini's midsection defeating her. William and Zach worked together against the Takeryu but were both defeated in combat.

Through with the rangers, Takeru played his flute on his dagger. The Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger folded at the neck and became feet and legs. The Mastodon split apart and became arms while the head dematerialized. The Dragonzord's legs folded underneath and then hooked up to the Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger. The Mastodon hooked onto the Dragonzords back and became its arms. The tail detached and became a staff weapon with a spinner at the end. Finally, the Dragonzord's mouth opened up revealing a humanoid face. Takeru now had control of Drazongzord in Battlemode.

"He took control of our zords!" Zach realized.

"Of course, fools. You have to pilot them from the inside," Takeru said as if it were obvious.

The Dragonzord in Battlemode was twice as heavy and powerful as before. Using its staff, it fired on the American fleet causing significant damage. It then used the drill to slice into the island itself forcing the Marines to evacuate the area. The Japanese troops cheered upon seeing the massive zord's power.

Jason materialized on the beach in a flash of red light. "Tyransaurus!" he shouted becoming the Red Ranger. He then called upon the Tyrannosaurus zord. The island became unstable as the Tyrannosaurus zord came up from beneath the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Ranger touched his belt and materialized inside the cockpit of the zord. The Dragonzord was ready for him hitting the Tyrannosaurus at the midsection with his spinner staff. In a vain attempt, the Tyrannosaurus swung its tail at the Dragonzord, but it merely blocked with its staff. With its left hand, the Dragonzord punched the Tyrannosaurus to the face and then hit at the midsection again with the staff.

Sparks flew as the Dragonzord punched, kicked, and speared the Tyrannosaurus. Warning noises could be heard inside the zord's cockpit. "Your zord is no match for mine. I have four to your one," Takeru said confidently.

"I don't need to defeat your zord," Jason said defiantly.

The Tyrannosaurus fired from its mouth down towards the island. Takeru was suddenly hit with a massive blast. Even his shield was not sufficient. Takeru immediately teleported away and the zords began to separate. The Dragonzord by itself went back into the sea and disappeared. The Dino-zords also disappeared.

* * *

At sea, the Green Ranger teleported inside a destroyer and proceeded to target the munitions. There was a flash of light and then the front half of the destroyer exploded. Inside the tight corridors of the ship, sailors attempted to combat Takeru while also working to put out the fires. Fighting hand-to-hand combat, Takeru easily defeated these men and then teleported away.

A submarine elsewhere did not suspect an attack from the inside. Takeru teleported inside the submarine and immediately beat back the officers on the bridge. Pointing his sword at the floor, the equipment exploded. Takeru then turned towards the torpedo room and fired. The submarine exploded from the inside and then quickly imploded as the water pressure crushed it. Takeru teleported away as the submarine fell to the ocean floor.

In another instance, Takeru teleported inside a bomber and then quickly disabled the crew. The bomber then exploded in the air in a green flash of light.

Japanese High-Command considered the battles that had been fought in the East Indies and realized they were losing ships and men too quickly to be replaced. Even with the Green Ranger, they were still losing the war. Now, the Allies had rangers of their own.

"Using the Green Ranger was a mistake. Now, the Allies have their own," one General said.

"He is a disgrace to Japan with that uniform," another said.

"He has destroyed several ships and killed many men on the battlefield," one defended.

"I feel we have merely escalated the conflict," an Admiral said defeated.

* * *

The five rangers stood at attention as a General came in to talk with them. "This Green Ranger cannot be killed by conventional means. The five of you must work as a team. You will not engage the Green Ranger individually. If you engage him, you must all be together. I know you are an unusual group but too many men have died to allow petty concerns stop us from winning this war. All five of you will train together, work together, and defeat the Green Ranger together," the General ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" they replied.

The General turned to a Colonel standing to the side. "Train them," he ordered and then left the room.

William worked with Jason on fencing techniques using his sword. Trini worked with Kimberly on how to properly use a bow and arrow. Zach was off to himself feeling depressed by his defeat. "How are you doing?" Jason asked him.

"Not so good, Sir. How does one train with an ax?" he asked puzzled.

"Have you tried throwing it?" Jason smiled.

"No, I hadn't thought about it that way," Zach smiled back.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Takeru was dressed in black as he confronted several martial-arts fighters in a gym. One-by-one, he defeated them with punches and kicks until they were all defeated. He then fought other opponents using wooden staffs. When he was finished, all of his opponents were barely able to move.

The Empress and some of her staff entered the gym. Takeru immediately called everyone that could stand to attention. "Leave us," the Empress said to everyone other than Takeru.

Once everyone had left, the Empress walked up to Takeru. She was in a ceremonial gown and her hair had been dressed traditionally. "Your Majesty," Takeru said bowing before her.

The Empress smiled at him and then turned her back. "Begin," she said.

* * *

Takeru was on the floor defeated. He was panting from effort, his clothes were ripped, and his face looked beaten. The Empress sat down at a table drinking tea that her attendants had given her. She appeared as before except that her hair was slightly disheveled.

"There are six coins in total. Zordon must have given the Allies the other five," the Empress said.

"How can I defeat five when I am only one," Takeru asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Long ago, Zordon and I found a cave that was guarded by an ancient knight. He gave us a choice between one coin and five coins. The five coins were equal in power to the sixth coin. I relied on my own strength needing no one else's help, so I took the sixth coin. Zordon believed in the power of teams and selected the five. He recruited five champions to fight for him against me. The battle ended in a draw, and we agreed to never use the power coins ever again," the Empress explained.

"And yet, you gave me the sixth coin?" Takeru pointed out.

"I had thought Zordon to be gone forever. I never expected him to return. You have the power to defeat any one of the rangers. However, if they work as a team, I do not know if you can succeed," the Empress said frankly.

"Despite my efforts, we are losing this war. The only hope for Japan is to inflict as many losses on the Allies as we can. Maybe then we can force them to negotiate a truce," Takeru said.

"You must preserve the Emperor's power," the Empress told him.

"Is the Emperor aware of your scheme?" Takeru asked.

"Assume he knows everything and nothing," the Empress told him.

* * *

The five rangers were gathered together in the Nevada desert for training purposes. They each called upon their zords, which materialized out of thin air. The five rangers entered the cockpits of their zords and started testing the weapon systems. The Tyrannosaurus fired at the ground causing a massive explosion a distance away. The Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger fired their canons at a mountain blasting it apart. The Mastodon sent freezing cold mist that blanketed the desert sand with snow. The Pterodactyl fired electrical charges into the air creating a thunderstorm in the clouds.

"Begin Megazord sequence," Jason ordered.

The zords came together to form the Megazord. Military officers and select politicians watched as the zords came together to create one massive zord. Every step the Megazord took created a thundering sound.

"Think of what the Japanese will think when this thing appears in downtown, Tokyo," one General commented.

* * *

Takeru teleported to San Francisco and played his dagger on top of a skyscraper. The Dragonzord came out from the bay and started trampling the Warf. Takeru sent the Dragonzord on a course towards the Golden Gate Bridge. The Dragonzord fired on the bridge blasting it apart into scrap metal. Cars fell into the water as the bridge collapsed.

Takeru then sent the Dragonzord into the city itself. Buildings were hit with missiles and the Dragonzords tail thrashed the streets. The five rangers teleported to a skyscraper near where Takeru was.

"Stop this," Jason yelled at him.

"Your bombers have attacked Japan's cities. This is what you deserve," Takeru shouted back.

"We have to stop him," Zach said.

"Call upon the zords," Jason ordered.

The five zords materialized in the streets of San Francisco unintentionally causing more damage as they moved through the streets. The Dragonzord fired on the zords as they tried to navigate the congested San Francisco streets.

"Form the Megazord," Jason ordered.

Takeru turned his Dragonzord against the rangers firing missiles on the skyscraper they were on. The rangers were thrown off and landed on the ground as debris fell around them. They then teleported into their zords.

The zords came together forming the Megazord in the middle of the city. Takeru paused to consider how to handle the situation. The Dragonzord fired on the Megazord hitting its shielded torso. The Megazord survived the assault and continued its present course towards the Dragonzord.

Retreating, Takeru sent the Dragonzord back into the sea and teleported away.

* * *

The American Generals and Admirals discussed what to do after the San Francisco attack. "We must send the Megazord into Tokyo," one said. "We must respond in the same manner."

"Our zords cannot attack anything other than the Green Ranger. It would not be an effective attack," one reminded.

"It would have a psychological effect," the General argued.

"It is too risky. We do not know the zords capabilities yet. If we lose these zords, the Japanese will have the advantage again."

"I suggest we test the zords in skirmishes," one said. "We can use the Triceratops in the African desert, we can use the Mastodon in Russia, the Pterodactyl can be used for reconnaissance missions, and the Saber-toothed Tiger in Burma," Gen. Douglass MacArthur said.

William took a plane to Northern Africa and used the Triceratops zord for non-offensive operations. He couldn't fire on Nazi tanks, but he could transport troops inside the zord and use it as a shield. Nazi tanks fired on the triceratops instead of Allied forces. Nothing the Germans or Italians could do seemed to affect the Triceratops' armor.

Kimberly was taught by William how to fly the Pterodactyle during their training together. She flew over numerous Pacific islands looking for Japanese ships. She could rely the information to Allied forces with unbreakable communications. When the Japanese fired on her, their shells had no affect on the zord. Her zord was faster than any plane built allowing her to scan the entire Pacific within a short time.

Zach was sent to Moscow where he was greeted by Soviet Generals. They smirked upon seeing his complexion. "Cold?" they asked him.

"I'm from Detroit. This is nothing," he replied back.

The Russians laughed and brought him inside to discuss war plans. The Mastodon was used to put out fires, give the Nazi tanks a target, and was used to freeze the water so Soviet troops could move against the Germans without using vulnerable boats.

Trini used the Saber-toothed Tiger in concert with the British to beat back Japanese forces in Burma. She couldn't target the Japanese directly, but she did light entire forests on fire forcing the Japanese to reposition themselves into an ambush.

Jason continued his training in Nevada for an inevitable rematch between the Tyrannosaurs and the Dragonzord.

* * *

Takeru stared at a world map which showed sightings of each of the zords. He could defeat any one of the zords, but an encounter would be pointless as the rangers could retreat as soon as he arrived. "Our German allies are now complaining that we have unleashed this new power on them," one General said to Takeru.

"Sir, we could not have anticipated the Allies being given the same power," Takeru said defensively.

"If you destroy their Megazord, you will destroy all five zords at one time," the General told him.

Takeru nodded. That was exactly his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Takeru walked with the Empress through a flower garden in Tokyo despite it being the winter. "How do I defeat the Megazord?" he asked.

"The Megazord is powered by sunlight. Without the power of the sun, it shall weaken," she said.

"The Dragonzord is also powered by sunlight," Takeru pointed out.

The Empress smiled knowingly. "Then don't."

* * *

The five rangers sat in a briefing room onboard an American aircraft carrier. "We will be deploying the Megazord into Tokyo. Your objective is to lure out the Green Ranger and destroy him. Hopefully, you can destroy the city along with him," the Admiral said.

"What if he doesn't show?" William asked.

"That also works in our favor. If the Green Ranger doesn't appear, it will be a psychological blow to the Japanese people," the Admiral answered. "You will be moving in at night."

The five rangers teleported into Tokyo and called upon their zords. The zords materialized inside the city and immediately the rangers worked to bring them together. The alarms went off as the Japanese became aware of the Megazord. Japanese planes took off into the air and Japanese troops and artillery began moving in.

Takeru was woken up to the news of the Megazord's presence. "The Megazord cannot attack. Just wait for it to leave," Takeru said annoyed.

"The people expect a response," a General told him. "Summon your dragon."

"No, I have other plans," Takeru replied.

* * *

The Megazord waited patiently for the Green Ranger to arrive. The Japanese planes and artillery did nothing against the Megazord's armor. The immediate area around the Megazord was demolished by shells and bombs that missed the Megazord. Finally, the Green Ranger arrived but not as expected.

He walked through the city at the same height as the Megazord with his sword ready. "Where is his zord?" Jason wondered.

The Green Ranger charged the Megazord and sliced at its torso with his sword. Sparks flew as the Megazord was hit repeatedly. "Power sword!" Jason called out.

The sword fell from the sky into the Megazord's hand. The Green Ranger and the Megazord clashed with their swords until the Green Ranger expertly twisted the sword out of the Megazord's hand. The skyscraper tall sword flew into the distance and blasted a building apart upon impact.

The Megazord fired a beam of energy from the horn on top of its head but this was merely deflected by the Green Ranger's shield. The Green Ranger proceeded to slice the Megazord at the waist, then the back, and then to the chest.

"We're losing power quickly," Kimberly reported.

The Green Ranger jumped up and kicked the Megazord to the chest. The Megazord fell backward collapsing into a building. "The Megazord is powered by the sun. We can't keep this up," William reported.

"We must retreat," Zach suggested.

"No, we can't show weakness," Jason objected.

The Megazord got back on its feet and tried to punch at the Green Ranger. Takeru took out his power blasted and fired into the Megazord's face. The rangers were hit with sparks inside the cockpit of the Megazord. "Now, to finish you," Takeru said as he placed his sword into the ground.

The ground opened swallowing the Megazord whole. "Abandon ship!" Jason ordered as the Megazord sank into the ground. The Tokyo district was in flames as the ground shook and destroyed everything around the Megazord. The zords fell below the surface and disappeared in lava. The rangers teleported away on a skyscraper nearby. The five witnessed their zords being destroyed in the fire.

"We've failed. It's over," Jason realized.

* * *

Japanese officers celebrated the demise of the Megazord but Takeru kept his composure. Despite the victory, the Allies were still advancing in the Pacific. That night, there was a flash of light near the Imperial Palace. A figure dressed in black took the guards by surprised. Entering the palace, the figure beat back more of the guards. Takeru awoke upon hearing the sound of shooting inside the palace.

The figure advanced until reaching the inner space of the palace. The Empress sat on a throne as if expecting the intruder. The figure pulled away the black cloth revealing Trini Kwan. She took out a dagger to strike the Empress down.

"I didn't expect one of you to be an assassin," the Empress remarked.

"You are the source of the Green Ranger's power. Your spell is on the Emperor. You're responsible for the war and the death of my family," Trini accused.

"I merely endorsed what the Japanese people wanted," the Empress said walking towards her. "You, along with the rest of your race have always been inferior," she sneered.

"I'll show you who is inferior," Trini said angrily and was about to stab the Empress.

A green light appeared revealing Takeru. Trini looked back distracted by his entrance. The Empress took hold of the dagger and threw it aside. Trini backed away from both of them and morphed into the Yellow Ranger. She took out her two daggers and went into a defensive stance.

"Kill her," the Empress said coldly and sat down on her throne.

"I thought we agreed to keep them alive in case the power transferred to someone else upon their deaths," Takeru said.

"I know, but I want her dead for inventing my house," she insisted.

"Very well," Takeru obliged.

Trini hesitated wondering why Takeru had not morphed yet. "I do not need to become the Green Ranger to defeat you," he said confidently.

Trini threw a dagger directly at his heart. The dagger stopped in mid-air right next to his chest and fell to the ground. Trini then took out her pistol and attempted to fire on him. The pistol refused to fire. "Your powers do not permit you to kill," Takeru reminded her.

"There can be things far worse than death. I'll break you for what you have done to my country," Trini said.

Takeru and Trini went into fighting stances as they squared off. Trini went on the offensive with a series of kicks that Takeru blocked. Each impact sparked off Trini's boot. Takeru kicked her to the chest but realized his physical attacks would have no impact against her. Trini increased her speed stunning Takeru with punches and kicks. She finally put him on the ground in a headlock.

"My weapons may not kill you, but I can still break your neck," she said.

Takeru struggled against Trini and then finally reached for his belt. In a flash of light, he was in his Green Ranger suit. He broke Trini's grip and kicked her back. Trini summoned her dagger that was on the ground to her hand for a total of two. Takeru took out his single dagger as the two circled each other.

"You are no match for me," Takeru told her.

Trini threw her daggers hitting Takeru to the sides. As they hit, sparks flew from his suit. The daggers went back into Trini's hands. Takeru retaliated by throwing his dagger at her chest sending sparks off her suit. The two fired on one another with their pistols. Trini fell to the ground damaged while Takeru remained standing.

"You have a fraction of my power," Takeru told her.

Trini got back to her feet and threw her daggers to the floor. Takeru placed his dagger back in his holster. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat with their suits sparking with each blow. Trini fought desperately but was overpowered by the Green Ranger. With finishing blows, the Green Ranger sliced at her mid-section with his sword and dagger. Trini's suit sparked from the blows; she demorphed on the floor.

Takeru whirled his sword, so it pointed towards Trini's neck. He hesitated to push forward to kill her. Trini disappeared in yellow light right before the sword could pierce her through.

* * *

Trini found herself in the cave where the power coins were found. Zordon walked towards her in his glowing white robes. She felt her neck to confirm she had not been stabbed and then bowed her head to him. "I have failed to avenge my people," she said.

"The role of a ranger is not to avenge the dead but to protect the living," Zordon told her.

"The zords are destroyed. What can we do?" Trini asked.

"The zords can never be destroyed as long as evil prevails. Even now, they are reconstructing themselves," Zordon revealed.

Trini brightened up. "I must tell the others," she said.

"There is a dark force just over the horizon. You will need the Green Ranger to defeat the darkness. You must save him," Zordon told her.

"I have pledged to kill him," Trini replied angrily.

"Let go of your anger," Zordon said gently.

"It is all I have left," she said.

* * *

Trini teleported outside the base and walked towards the edge of the perimeter. MPs immediately took notice and put their guns on her. She held out her hands and was arrested. "She's one of us," Jason told the MPs. The MPs released her and went off.

"You could have been shot," Jason said disapprovingly.

"The Green Ranger is being controlled by the Empress. She is a witch," Trini said to the group. "Also, our zords have not been destroyed. They are ready now."

"How do you know this?" William asked.

"I spoke to Zordon just now," Trini said.

"The Green Ranger doesn't know this. We can use this to our advantage," Jason considered. Jason turned to the others. "We're going to Tokyo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tokyo, Japan**

American bombers were hit with flak as soon as they came near Tokyo. The Green Ranger teleported to the top of a skyscraper and called upon the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord walked upon the shore and raised its fingertips towards the bombers.

The five rangers appeared just below the Green Ranger. Dismissing them, the Green Ranger ordered his Dragonzord to fire. Missiles went up into the sky and blasted some of the bombers apart. "Bring the weapons together," Jason ordered.

The five rangers brought their weapons together to form the Power Blaster. "Fire," Jason ordered. The Power Blaster sent a beam of energy right below the Green Ranger destroying the top floor. The Green Ranger fell as the top floor collapsed underneath him.

Placing the Power Blaster on the ground, the five rangers fired on the smoke creating mini explosions. "Keep firing," Jason ordered as the five continued to fire.

A green beam of light came from the smoke scattering the rangers. The Green Ranger leaped up above the smoke and landed on top of the Dragonzord. Using his dagger, he directed the Dragonzord to fire upon the rangers. The missiles hit the building the rangers were on demolishing it.

The Green Ranger then concentrated on the skies. Raising his sword, he powered up the sword with green energy and fired. The clouds were hit with green energy and like lightning streaked across the entire sky. Several bombers were hit and exploded in the air. The Green Ranger continued firing green lightning against the American bombers.

The rangers slowly got up pushing debris off of them. "Is everyone alright?" Jason asked.

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked.

The five rangers' belts suddenly glowed. "The zords," William realized.

The five rangers were immediately teleported into their zords. Takeru turned around and noticed the zords materializing in Tokyo. "Impossible," he said.

"The Dragonzord is mine," Jason told the others.

The Tyrannosaurus stomped through Tokyo's streets towards the Dragonzord. Takeru ordered the Dragonzord to fire blasting the Tyrannosaurus' torso with missiles. The Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger fired on the Green Ranger forcing him to retreat. The Pterodactyl targeted Takeru and fired electrical energy down on him. Unable to retreat and use his dagger at the same time, Takeru relied on the Dragonzord's auto-pilot.

The Tyrannosaurus and the Dragonzord slammed each other with their shoulders and then swung their tails at each other. The Dragonzord had greater armor and power than the Tyrannosaurus as sparks flew from both zords. Surrounding buildings were destroyed as the two giant zords fell on top of them.

Takeru jumped one building to another as he tried to escape the other four zords. All the while, he tried to fire into the air against the American bombers. The bombs fell causing massive explosions everywhere. The Mastodon hit him with frozen mist. Takeru felt himself slowly freeze and could no longer move. The Triceratops, Saber-toothed Tiger, and Pterodactyl all fired on him blasting a crater where he stood.

The Tyrannosaurus rose on its tail and body-slammed the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord fell to the ground defeated.

"Form the Megazord," Jason ordered.

The five zords came together forming the Megazord. Takeru was in the middle of a deep crater and was barely moving. As the zords came together, he weakly blew his flute. The Dragonzord became alive again and stood up. "Power Sword," Jason called.

With the Power Sword, the Megazord hit the Dragonzord with devastating swipes. Dragonzord swung its tail in a vain attempt to defend itself. The Megazord caught the tail and swung it around in the air. The Megazord then released the Dragonzord throwing it into city. Several city blocks were demolished from the impact.

"I'll go down and finish him off," Jason said to the other four.

"Zordon said that in the future there would be a dark force. He said we would need him," Trini said finally.

Jason turned to Trini in disbelief and then to the others. "Make sure the Dragonzord doesn't get back up. Take my position," Jason said to Zach.

Zach gratefully accepted as Jason left the cockpit. Descending down, Jason landed near Takeru. "Give up," Jason told him.

"Never," Takeru hissed in pain. Putting his sword and dagger together, he fired on Jason blasting him into the air. Takeru then leaped towards a disoriented Jason with both his weapons slashing at the mid-section. Jason was caught off guard and received a few strong hits. Jason hit Takeru with his sword, but it merely bounced off his shield. Getting some distance, Jason fired on the Takeru. The shield became energized deflecting the blasts back at Jason.

Takeru engaged Jason once more with physical attacks getting a few more hits. He then lowered his sword into the ground blasting Jason from below. While appearing to be winning, Takeru knew his power was almost out. The Red Ranger was not receiving enough damage and there were four other rangers to contend with. Takeru ran at Jason to finish him off. Jason let Takeru come towards him and then powered up his sword. Just as Takeru was in range, Jason fired at him. The sword and dragger flew out of Takeru's hands behind him. Jason took his sword, leaped up, and sliced down on Takeru's shield. Takeru kicked at Jason even without a weapon. Jason avoided the strike and sliced at him from the side and then the other side. Takeru fell to the ground and was forced to dimorph as he ran out of power.

Jason took out his pistol and fired on Takeru's sword destroying it. Takeru struggled to get to his feet. His uniform was torn and his face bloodied from the battle. "I will never surrender," he said taking the dagger on the ground.

Jason readied his sword for an attack, but Takeru pointed the end of the dagger towards his heart. Jason immediately grabbed a hold of Takeru's wrist and forced the dagger out of his hand. "You would have me die without honor," Takeru spat at Jason.

"I need you to live," Jason replied.

"So, you can lock me in a cage," Takeru said angrily.

The two struggled and then Jason threw Takeru to the ground. Takeru touched his belt in an attempt to morph. Jason quickly took his sword and sliced into Takeru's coin. "What have you done?" Takeru said stunned. The coin had a noticeable crack down the middle.

The other four rangers teleported next to Jason. "You're coming with us," Jason told Takeru.

* * *

**August 1945**

After Japan's surrender, Jason came to visit Takeru in his cell. His morpher had been stripped from him, his arms were pinned in a straight-jacket, and he was under constant guard. Jason entered the cell and saw a defeated and disheveled Takeru in front of him.

"The war is over now. Japan has surrendered," Jason told him.

"You here to gloat?" Takeru replied.

"Japan and the United States have a mutual enemy. We want you to join us," Jason offered.

"What enemy could that be?" Takeru asked skeptically.

"Communism is spreading across the world. The only thing keeping the Russians from invading Japan and Europe is us," Jason told him.

"What help can I give you? My powers are gone, and I am disgraced," Takeru said bitterly.

"Your coin is damaged but not destroyed. I have already used it together with my own coin," Jason said. "It will provide you temporary power so don't think you can fight against us," Jason said.

"So, in the middle of battle my powers could fail?" Takeru asked.

"Yes," Jason replied honestly.

Takeru struggled to get to his feet. "I agree."

Jason nodded to the guards who took off Takeru's jacket freeing his hands. "Shake on it?" Jason offered his hand.

Takeru looked at Jason scornfully but shook his hand. "I do this to bring peace to Japan. I am yours, leader of the Power Rangers," Takeru said and then bowed his head to Jason.

* * *

With the Imperial Japanese military abolished, Takeru lost his rank. None-the-less, he visited the Empress in his old military uniform. "The nation is in ruins, its military abolished, and its pride destroyed. You are the nation's hope, now," the Empress said.

"My powers have been weakened. I do not know how long I can serve Japan this way," Takeru admitted.

"There is a legend of a crystal with powers far beyond the power coins. I have yet to find it in all my years," the Empress said.

"I shall find your crystal and defeat Japan's enemies," Takeru replied confidently.

"Whom are Japan's enemies?" the Empress asked.

Takeru turned to face the Empress. "Everyone else."

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Soviet soldiers wearing cold weather jackets moved slowly through the North Korean mountains. Koreans acted as guides to the commanding officer. The Political Officer complained throughout most of the journey. "Major Zolner, do you know where you are going?" he demanded.

"I have a hunch," Zolner smiled.

"At this rate, we will lose an entire squad," the PO continued.

"So be it," Zolner said as he continued up the mountain.

Major Zolner entered a cave and found a glowing white crystal in front of him. He had been searching for this crystal ever since the Soviets had invaded Manchuria. "Major Zolner! You have found it!" the PO said astonished.

Eduard Zolner took his eyes off the crystal and smirked at the PO. "No need to be so formal, comrade. Call me Ed."


End file.
